havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 044 Of Taeral and Hellmouths
8:17:08 PM Josh: Ok. 8:17:27 PM Josh: You travel by magic carpet. 8:17:36 PM Josh: As...you have no other options. 8:17:51 PM Josh: You get home. 8:17:56 PM Josh: Everyone is asleep. 8:18:04 PM *** Rune yawns. *** 8:18:10 PM Josh: ...except...noises are coming from the basement. 8:18:18 PM *** Quill will go check it out. *** 8:18:22 PM Rune: ... what's... Oh dear. 8:18:31 PM *** Rune heads down there. *** 8:19:11 PM Josh: You see Taeral working with something bubbling at a small desk. He has also set up his staff (his former home), but the portal. 8:19:19 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah, good, you're all back." 8:19:32 PM Quill: Anything interesting happen while we were away? 8:19:44 PM Rune: ... what are you going to do with the staff? 8:20:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hank stopped by. He seems to be doing much better. I am...testing something with my staff." 8:20:16 PM Rune: I'm still upset with Hank. He's in the morgue. 8:20:23 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune, come here, you should learn about this." 8:20:30 PM Rune: Oh, did he apologize? 8:20:39 PM *** Rune does. *** 8:20:40 PM Josh: Taeral: "He did." 8:20:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "Very sincerely too. See? Bit of sleep, all he needed, I think." 8:21:16 PM Rune: Oh! Then I'm not upset with him. ...people can get funny without sleep. 8:21:31 PM Quill: Sleep is weird. 8:21:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "What do you know of the planes, and how they are connected?" 8:22:35 PM Rune: Not much, really. 8:23:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ok. Up 'til now, we have assumed this portal to be a sort of...teleportation circle to another plane of sorts, yes?" 8:23:22 PM Rune: Yes. 8:23:50 PM Josh: Taeral: "Most of those function like a doorway, with only two sides and nothing inbetween." 8:24:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "After some study...I think this is more...interesting." 8:24:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "Picture, if you will, a series of papers all on top of each other." 8:24:31 PM Rune: How so? 8:24:42 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:25:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "And then, I take a quill and I pierce all the papers, from top to bottom." 8:25:53 PM Rune: It's a hole? 8:25:59 PM Quill: ...no comment. 8:26:08 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. That's what I think." 8:26:13 PM *** Rune blushes blue. *** 8:26:19 PM Quill: So it really is a hell mouth. 8:27:24 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes...and while we can travel down it...I became somewhat concerned about what could come up." 8:27:28 PM Josh: Taeral: "SO!" 8:27:45 PM Rune: ... that is somewhat concerning. 8:28:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "I left a trap...I think." 8:28:41 PM Josh: Taeral: "The orb on this staff was able to hold my soul and one spell." 8:28:42 PM Rune: .... you think? 8:29:08 PM Josh: Taeral: "That is a massive amount of power, and, with it empty now...it is a massive vacuum." 8:29:53 PM Josh: Taeral: "So...I have tried to lay wards around the hole so, if anything bad comes up...it will go into the staff." 8:29:55 PM Rune: Oh! I see. ... I hope we don't have to catch anything. 8:30:07 PM Rune: That's clever. 8:30:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, I am not sure what step two would be if we catch something." 8:30:32 PM Rune: Find out what we caught, I assume. 8:30:47 PM Josh: Taeral blushes. "Thank you, apprentice. If you are free tomorrow, I should begin teaching you some things." 8:31:12 PM Quill: We fought three dragons tonight. 8:31:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am, after all, your teacher." 8:31:18 PM Quill: We need rest. 8:31:48 PM Rune: Of course. I'll make time. After all, the murder is mostly done now. 8:31:56 PM Quill: ...maybe. 8:32:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh, that's good...maybe." 8:32:23 PM *** Rune stifles a yawn. *** 8:32:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "...if everyone's going to bed, I should probably meditate, myself." 8:33:31 PM Quill: Probably a good idea. 8:33:45 PM Josh: Taeral gives Rune a slight hug. 8:33:54 PM Josh: And he waves goodnight to Quill. 8:33:55 PM Rune: Probably. If you're ever lonely you can come up, you know. I'm sure Quill doesn't mind. 8:34:12 PM *** Rune hugs back! Not slightly. *** 8:34:21 PM Quill: Maybe knock first! But otherwise yeah. 8:34:51 PM Josh: Taeral: "I think it's better I stay down here. If something does come up, I'd rather know if the trap catches it immediately." 8:35:12 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:35:33 PM Rune: Bother, I forgot to tell Creed about the Hell mouth. 8:35:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...maybe...not tell her...so much." 8:36:17 PM Rune: ... another thing to do tomorrow. And visiting Vorel and talking to Jarqin. 8:36:32 PM Josh: Taeral: "Gods only know how stable this is, and if she decides it's her ticket home..." 8:36:37 PM Rune: I have to. She's a friend. 8:36:41 PM Rune: And a coworker. 8:37:02 PM Quill: She's not that foolish to step into an untested hellmouth. 8:37:15 PM Rune: ... she did, though. 8:37:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yeah, that's kind of what I'm saying." 8:37:51 PM Rune: Still, we can't keep something like this from her, it wouldn't be right. 8:37:58 PM *** Rune stifles another yawn. *** 8:38:15 PM Quill: Well, once she knows more about it, she might exercise restraint. Anyway, yeah. Long day. 8:38:18 PM Quill: Three dragons. 8:38:40 PM Josh: Waldo: "Four with the baby." 8:38:40 PM Rune: Goodnight, Taeral! ... be careful. 8:38:52 PM Quill: And I got to glimpse the veil between this world and the next, and I'm trying super hard not to think about that. 8:38:55 PM Josh: Waldo: "And I spent the whole time IN A POCKET!" 8:39:03 PM Rune: Well, we didn't fight him. 8:40:05 PM *** Rune takes Quill's hand. *** 8:40:20 PM Quill: Anyway! Bed. See you tomorrow, Taeral. 8:40:58 PM Josh: Taeral waves goodnight. 8:41:14 PM *** Rune heads upstairs with her beau! ***